


nothing is normal ( peter parker x reader)

by yeeyee101



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeeyee101/pseuds/yeeyee101
Summary: heehe my first fan fiction. idk how to feel about ... wish me luck i guess.. and please leave a comment. it would mean a lot to me! bye enjoy :)
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Is normal a lifestyle?  
You've always wondered what was like living a normal life. It's not like you were hiding, or someone kept you in hostage...You were a secret. Basically, your life was a secret. No one knew that you existed or who you are. You never went out, at least not alone, someone was always watching you. I mean it's not that everyday your Tony and Pepper's daughter. Yes, Tony Stark's and Pepper Potts's daughter.

Even tho you didn't go out, had friend, do „normal“ kid things you still had a lot of fun! You could wake up and go to sleep anytime you wish beacuse you were homeschooled. Mostly educated by FRIDAY, Nat, Steve, Tony and Pepper! You could always watch your dad work on new projects and new inventions which you always liked. Every Avengers liked you and kept eye on you when you were little. And of course you liked everyone but Nat and Steve were your favorite. You had a special place in your heart for them, and they did for you to. They were here for the most of your childhood and they still are now.

The favorite thing about living with Avengers that you could actually practice to be one. You never thought about it; but it was really fun to think about it. The most of the time you were watching them how they would train, fight and you've found it really interesting. As you were bored you joined them just for fun, but you started training with them almost everyday. You were not mad about it, no one was mad about it. And you are still doing that like a hobby, even tho you think of it as something that use you.

It was Saturday afternoon and you were watching teen rom/coms. Suddenly your dad walks in; „ Heyy!“ he sead, „ Oh my God, dad, you scared me!“ you saying with you eyes wide open as you pause the movie. „Come“ he said. You said „Where, exactly?“ , as you asked the question he started walking. You followed him to his office where Mom, Nat and Steve were standing. Dad closed the door, and sat in his chair. You asked half-joking „ What did I do now?“, Steve ansewerd „ Nothing kid, we were talking about high school and just you.“ he said, putting his hand on your head . A million question marks popped in your head and you look your mom then dad confused. „High-school?!“ you said in high pitched voice. „What?! From where did that idea come from!?“ you asked again feel confused. „You know that I've never been in any type of social-education type of system!?“ you said again. „Calm down, everything's fine“ Mom said hugging you „ we wouldn't do anything without your blessing“ she countinued „ we just thought, it may be good for you, you're also a human, you need to socialize and make friends, not only bee with us“ she said with a comforting smile „ And, of course“ dad said continuing „you would have a friend so you wouldn't be all alone“ he said. „ Just trust me and decide until tomorrow morning okay?“ you nodded and waved them goodnight. „ And hey“ dad said „ don't feel any pressure.“ He said with a simle ,and waved, mouthing goodbye.

When you came into your room you threw yourself on your and started thinking that they are not wrong and you know you wish the best for you but the thing that worried you the most that you'll not train everyday after school, which made you sad. While you were thinking you fell asleep. Next morning you got a phone call from your dad. God knows that in Tower you can call someone beacuse they're far away. „ Good morning sunshine“ he said happy „have you thought about my offer?“ while you said „ Good morning to you dad and no I haven't yet, but I will“ with tiredness in your voice. „ Well“ he said with a stop in his talking „ you have then 3 more hours to decide, beacuse your friend is on it's way“ he said . „ Oh my“ you contiuned „ okay just text me or call me when he or she's here“ you said „do I need to be fancy dressed or casual? You asked, „ Just casual“ dad answered and hang up the phone. You got up lazy beacuse you never wake up this early. Straight walking into bathroom and going into shower. Didn't plan, but here you are washing your hair. Then you remeberd, you have that high school offer to think about. Well, there is no thinking about it, you are baisclly forced but oh well. While you are blow drying your hair you just say to yourself „Well it's going to be fun. You never went to school or even walked into it, and of course how hard it can really be.“ After you finished everything you had to decide what you're going to wear. Something casual you rememberd. You took out white hoodie and a pair of jeans. Small golden earring, and a necklace would be enough. Your (h/c) hair was behind your ears straightened. As you sat on the bed you realized you were hungry. You got out of your room and went to the kitchen. While putting toast in the toaster your dad called you „Hey dad, whats up?“ you asked. „The kid sholud arrive about now,are you ready? He said, „Yes. I'm in the kitchen making toast. Do you want some?“ you offered. „I'm good thanks, we'll be here in a minute, see ya kiddo“ he hang up he phone. You were excited to be honest. You didn't know the gender, who could it be you wondered. And then you heard talking...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: So what is high-school?  
As you heard footsteps you didn't had any type of reaction. You were excited but you didn't want to show it. You just simply started eating your toast. As the footsteps got closer you didn't raise your head from the table. You just didn't want to for some reason. And then „(Y/n)!“ your dad shouted and you raised your head as you saw a boy who had curly brown hair, puppy eyes and a sharp jawline. „Say hello to your friend Peter Parker. He will be your help in this high-school journey!“ your dad said. „Hi“ Peter said smiling as you got up. He offered you a hand „Nice to meet you.“ As you are shaking his hand you say to him kinda cold and dead „Nice to meet you to Peter.“ Then you walked back to your seat and offered Peter a slice of toast just to seem nice „Want some?“ you asked cold again didn't want to show much emotions. „N-No, thank you I'm fine.“ You nodded, and then your dad said „ So Peter, this is Steve's daughter“ he said while laughing, and you said „Dad!“ as you looked him dead in the eye and slided to Peter: „He is my real dad not Steve“ you said rolling your eyes. Tony then just finished so called conversation „ Okay kiddo, Pete and I are going to do some stuff, and you two will meet Monday 7.20 am Pete's house. Bye kiddo“ he said while slowly walking away. Peter said by to but you just replyed with simple nod.  
„You know he as feelings to“ you heard a voice behind you. „Oh, hey Nat.“ You said looking at her „Didn't see you there. And what do you mean by that he has feelings? Well he is a human I know that“ you said while laughing, „Then why are you so cold to him? He offered to by your friend for high-school, you should be greatful.“ she said while standing next to you. „I know, I know I just don't have a good feeling about him you know. Like he's hiding something...“ you said while checking your phone. „I get that, but give him a chance.“ Nat said while walking away. „Ahaa..“ you replied  
It was later that day and you were walking around the Tower as you saw Peter walking also.  
„You lost? You said with a smile underneath.  
„Um-I am looking for exit“ Peter said nervously grabing his backpack.  
„Don't worry I'm not going to kill you, relax. I acted stupid today I'm sorry... I didn't have a reason...“ you said while scratching you arm  
„Don't worry bout it“ he said smiling at you  
„There' the exit“ you showed with your finger „Oh, and since we're classmates now, can I have your number, so we can text about school and stuff?“ you said shyly  
„Yeah sure“ he said while taking his phone and gave it to you. You wrote your number and memorized It to (Y/n). Similing you gave it back to him.  
„Good night“ you said as you opened the door. „Night“ he said while waving at you.

Next day you woke up at 5.20 am. That was the earliest you ever woke up an you hated that. You got up and started getting ready. First shower beacuse you didn't want smell bad of course. Next was hair and you just brushed it and left it loose. You washed your face , your theet ,and now outfit. You were going for something casual and nice beacuse it was after all your first school day ever. You picked out high-wasted mom jeans and a nice lavanderish sweater beacuse it was cold. For makeup you just applied some mascara an chapstick nothing much. When you wee ready you got out of your room.  
„Well, well,well you look handsome“ you hear your mom's voice as you got out of your room.  
„Oh, hey mom and thank you, you look pretty to.“said that as you were going to hug her.  
„Have a great day, and don't get in any troubles! Okay, sweetheart?“ she said that while turning the other way  
„I won't and you too!!“ you said bit annoyed beacuse you still don't really know what to expect from high-school. You said goodbye to your dad and went in the car. In the car was your driver, well not your, he worked for your dad, but still and you said good morning to him.  
„Hey Happy! Good morning!“ you said smiling while entering the car   
„Good morning to you too! We're heading to Parker's right?“ he said while turning to you for you too confirm he's question.  
„Yes!“ you said.  
The driving to Peter's went pretty quickly. You sat next to the window looking the giant sky scrapers of New York. You've been here but only 4 times. For real, this time, you are actualy going to be outside the Tower a longer time, and meet people which was exciting. As you arrived you thanked Happy, and met with Peter in front of his building.  
„Hey Pete!“ you said with a smile on your face all excited and ready to go  
„Hey (Y/n)! To be honest I've never seen a person usually this excited about school but here we are!“ he said half-joking while you looked at him confused  
„Is it that bad?“ your happy face just melted into sad one.  
„No, no, noo“ he said trying the make you mood again better „ It's okay, but you'll see and conclude by yourself“ he said smiling at you with his puppy brown eyes.  
„You're right. But, how are people in school, like, how do I act?“ you asked  
„You'll see that to to be honest.But just be yourself.“ He said while asking „Oh, i forgot what's like your, secret name, Mr. Stark you said you have one“  
„Oh God, thanks for bringing that up, I would totally forgot!“ You said laughing „ We agreed it's going to be Elizabeth Mae Rogers, or just Betty Rogers. I though it was the easiest to remember“  
„Betty Rogers“ Peter smile looking that you „ Hmm, that name fits you better than (Y/n) Stark“ He said while you busting into laugh.  
On the way to school he showed you the way, New York and you talked about life mostly. You realized he wasn't bad and he's your type of a person. He was funny and smart. And cute. But you know, no feelings, it would've been to soon.

As you walked into school you saw a lot of views you've never seen before. Kids running, couples making out, kids teasing other kids...it was a lot to sink in at the moment. You followed Peter all the way to his locker where you met his friend Ned Leeds. While you were standing by Peter's locker you greeted Ned and then he nervuosly asked Peter by staring at you.   
„P-Peter, do we know her? Ned asked  
„Oh, yes she's new but she's my friend.“ He said while looking at you and then Ned. „ Ned this is Betty Rogers.“   
You greeted him with „Hi Ned, nice to meet you!“  
He replied with „ Yeah, you to!“   
After that a tall curly-brown haired girl walked over and said „Whats up dorks? I see you have a girl Pete, huh? She said while looking you dead in the eye.  
„Hi, I'm Betty“ you said smiling.  
„Okay Betty, I'm MJ.“ She said pointing at herself.   
The first few classes went fine. You had physics, chemistry, english and now lunch. You saw that some guys were checking you out, but you didn't pay attention that much.  
„So, how do you like for now Midtown High?“ Ned asked  
„It's cool. I'm home schooled so it's a change but fine, yeah.“ You answered while eating your pasta.  
„So, why are you now in public school, not home schooled?“ MJ continued   
„Oh“, you instantly looked Peter looking for an answer „ Well my teacher got pregnant, and my mom is sick so she definetly couldn't teach. So, I'm here...“   
„Sorry bout that“ MJ said  
„No worries“ you smilied

Next class was P.E. You were excited about this one beacuse it felt like you've been training for this one specially. As you changed into P.E clothes you went into gym, amd waited for the teacher. Peter said he's late, you ran few laps and then just chilled. You were expecting more , but you were tired anyways. As Happy picked you up, and came home mom and dad were excited for you to tell about the day but you were so tired that you just fell asleep when you walked into your room .


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the third chapter. i'm really enjoying writing this and i hope you like it! please leave a comment to hear your opinion. it would mean much to me. enjoy!and also sorry for my english it's not the best i know.

Chapter 3: The Secret  
Days and days in high-school went okay. It was mostly boring. Only subjects that were interesting were math, calculus and chemistry, even if you basically knew most of the things beacuse you grew up with one and only Tony Stark who worked with those subjects in real life. The only subject that disapointed you was P.E. For that subject, also, you trained your whole life with the best Natasha Romanov and Steve Rogers. I mean, you didn't expect fighting or kicking ass on P.E , you expected way more than just running and doing push-ups. But, you were okay with that eventually, beacuse high-school was exsausting.  
It was a normal day and you met Peter at his building as usual. But for some reason you were feeling really intense today. Everyone was annoying you. Exept Peter which was weird.when you came to school, Flash, the „rich“ and „funny“ kid who teased Peter and Ned, came up to you for the first time. The better day he couldn't pick but okay, you tried to be nice.

„Hey, you're new, right?“ he said to you kinda flirty, but you knew this would happen  
„Well, yes, if a month into school is new, then yes“ you said while walking to class with Peter  
„Damn, you talk to that nerd Parker? I think you can do way better than him.“ He said laughing while his friend were dying to.  
You didn't reply too that, you just simply walked away. You said to Peter:  
„I mean, if anyone should be bullied, it should be him not you.“ You said rolling your eyes at Flash  
„You're like nice and smart, while I bet my ass he just got in just beacuse he's dad's rich.“ You said serious  
„Aaand plus he's not even attractive at all.“ You said laughing.  
„Thank you“ Peter said smiling at you, when Peter's and your eyes met. It's not like you haven't had eye contact, you did, but this time was different.Very different 

. But then Ned's voice annoyed you more:  
„Hey lovebird!“ he said while walking into classroom. MJ just laughed while putting her bag on the table. You rolled your eyes and sat down next to MJ, saying this:  
„Ned,next time, I swear I'll punch you and it will be funny for me. Not for you.“ You said serious  
„ooo, sorry, I can't joke anymore around you I guess.“ He said joking  
„No, you can't“ you ended the conversation there, while MJ and Peter laughed.

The day went by quick, and the last class was P.E. you walked in the gym thinking it would be, a normal class, running and then laying on bleachers or doing sit-ups. But no, this time, you were actually doing something. You were seating on the bleachers beacuse you were running and teacher said to sit down. After five minutes of sitting an talking, a tall peson, with an shield walked in. Everyone knew who it was. One and only Capitain America. That made your day better honestly. You knew this P.E class is going to be awesome.

He said who he was, but he knew also that wasn't needed at all. He said we're doing self-defense class today. We will be paired male-female, so we can learn better.  
„The reason why I'm here“ he said, taking off he's shield and then continued „to teach you, how to defend yourself in a situation we don't want to be in. New York isn't a safe place, not for you, for your family and not even for me. So that's why I'm going to tech you a few moves when you find yourself in a difficult situation.“ He said proudly. He first started of with some sentence what to do when you're under a building, in a fire,stuck in a elevator, earthquake- basic things. Everyone was listening to him like they haven't heard that before but, he's Capitian America, so they had to act like that. Imagine, almost 3 times a year hearing this. Well, you did have to beacuse you lived with Avengers. After 15 long minutes of talking how to safe yourself from nature, now it was time to learn how to defend yourself from a human. Not, only human but any type of humanoid that existed. He paired everyone except me and Flash. You know that you ended up with Flash, while he and his friend were only doing this to see some ass. Maybe, someones' but not yours.

After he ended up pairing everyone, he took me and Flash as an couple who would demonstrate to others. You knew everything beacuse again, you had to do this 3 times a year, „just in case“ as your parents repeated everytime. When you and Flash came to Cap he showed you and Flash where to stand and then he continued:  
„Girls, usually with their back on the wall in some alley, are in this position weak. Even tho the guy is holding your hand on the wall to you can run away from him.“ As he was saying this Flash was looking at his friends, kinda showing off that you're with him. While Cap was talking the things you already know by heart you were looking around the gym while everyone was listening to him with so much patience, and you were doing opposite of that- ignoring. Especially guys, beacuse for some of them it was their first time being close to a girl like that. As you were wondering around with your eyes, you caught Peter looking at Cap so seriously. His well defined jawline, looked, well defined, and his brown curls weren't so slicked back anymore. His crossed arms showed his well defined muscles, which was weird beacuse to you, he was only a cute nerd. Oh, shit. You did not just think he's cute. You snap back to reality and turn your head back to Cap. 

„So, did you understand Miss...?“ he finished his talk about what to do  
„Excu- Uh yes, yes I did“ you said nervoulsly, even tho you know what to do next. „Miss Betty.“ As you said Cap winked at you smiling.  
„Okay, then begin Flash.“ Steve said. Flash nodded his head and pushed your arms closer to the wall. Something snapped in you amd that made you kick Flash' crotch and as he fell down on his knees you pressed you leg on his back. Last move was his arm going up his back. A classical move. That happend in 3 secodns. Everyone was staring in schock. Steve smiled and just said:  
„Okay, good job Miss Betty. Very impresive. And may I ask where did you learn that?“  
„Uhm, I did self-defense an karate classes.“ You said nervously  
„Very good. Okay, girls did you see that.Now do that to your partner.Of course don't just kick him hard.“ He said and winked at you.  
Flash finally got up and had the funniest face ever. He looked scared and almost like he's going to cry which was hilarious. After that face he put like a little flirting smile and then starting talking nonsense which upset you more:  
„Well, i didn't know pretty girls like you can hit very hard. That is very cool and hot.“ He said while trying to wisper in your ear.  
You said „Flash, if i hear one more word from you I swear“ you stopped. You just didn't want to continue the talk beacuse you know he isn't worth it. You just walked away to seat on the bleachers beacuse you were done. Then you felt someone sat next to you. It was Steve. He patted on you back and said that you did well and he's proud. He added:  
„I told you you're going to need this.“ He said while leaving to go to other students.  
It was the end of school when your dad called you.  
„Hey dad“  
„Hey kiddo. Look do you mind if you stay at Peter's house today. We got some meetings here and there would be a lot of people, so it dosen't bother you. Mom packed you a backpack and Happy would drop it off.“ He said.  
„Umm, yea i guess that's fine“ you said while looking for Peter to go home.  
„But did you ask Aunt May if she's fine with it?“  
„Yes, I did, no worries kiddo. Love you, and mom says hi. Bye see you tomorrow.“ He hanged up the phone. Luckly, it was Friday so you wouldn't stay forever at Peter's. God, for now you just wanted to watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch. That's it.  
As you and Pete were walking home there wasn't much talking, until he started:  
„Today at P.E when, you punched Flash, it was so cool, like you have some sense or somethig, like it was so awesome, everyone was looking at you!“ he said with a spark ih his eyes. And then he continued:  
„And Flash's face at the end was priceless!“ he finished while you started laughing  
„Thank you very much, Pete, but it's nothing, i did that training like a 100 times.“ You said kinda shy.

As you came home you met Aunt May. She is a really great person, nice and kind. While you ate pizza, Happy came with your backpack. When you finished you showered, put n PJ's and went to sleep. You were sleeping in the guest room, right next to Peter's room. Soon as you laid in your bed, Peter knocked and wised you a good night. You fell asleep quickly, even tho you heard some sounds. Those sounds? It was Peter, I mean Spider-Man. Even tho you met Peter at the Tower you still didn't know that he was a web shooter. I mean it wouldn't be that big suprise, you just haven't thought about it. That secret he kept, was yet to be discovered.


	4. Hi, there

You heard a loud thud. You jumped out of your bed. The clock is showing 2 in the morning. You're confused, but you fall asleep again fast. Next thud is around 3 in the morning. You check your window and you see only street light and few people walking around. Something now punched the wall. You got up and walked out of your room. There's no one in the living room. You knock on aunt May's door and she doesn't respond. Okay, she's sleeping you think. Next you go to Peter's room. You knock and ask if he's okay. No response, so you turn back. As you were walking the door behind you opened and you heard a voice:  
„Hey, you were knocking?“ he said walking out of his room  
„Yea, yea“ you yawned, „I heard like a few loud thuds, so I just wanted to see if you're okay, and maybe if you know were that came from.“ You finished  
„Oh, I haven't heard anything,“ he said kinda nervously „I was asleep probably“ now scrathing his arm  
„You sure? Cause it was like loud.“ You said confused „Oh well, after all, maybe I dreamed something, who will know? I'm sorry, for waking you up, good night.“ You finished.  
„Oh, yea no worries, good night.“ He finished and walked into his room pretty quickly  
You walked into your room, confused. I mean you never had dreams like that. And it's not possible that anyone couldn't hear that.Right? Maybe it was just a dream, as you said. Maybe. Or Peter is hiding something. God, you never like when people hide you stuff, which was always a thing at the Tower, when you live with superheros. Eh, since you're already awake and you can't sleep, let's ask Peter more stuff about the thud, maybe you get something out of him. You walk to his room and stand in front of it for about 10 seconds. You rethink is this a bad idea beacuse, at the end it's still 3 in the morning. You knocked. The minute you knocked you realised that was a stupid idea, and the only thing you're doing is disturbing Peter. As you were turning around the door were opening. Quickly, before Peter said anything, you started:  
„Um, hi. I can't sleep and I think you can probably sleep, and I knocked and woke you up, so I'm gonna go and you sleep, I won't knock again I promise.“ It's like you started to panic and you were nervous all suddenly.  
„No-I, Uhm yea I can't sleep too.“ He laughed quietly „You want to do something..?“ he asked  
„Uhm...Yea, sure, you have any games?“  
„Yea, I have Monopoly,Blackbird,Uno or maybe if you want some computer games?“ he asked while walking into his room.  
„Blackbird!“ you smilied „I love that game I played it a lot wean I was younger.“ Peter just similed and opened the game  
„Okay, what color, I'm green“  
„I'm' gonna go with....“ you carefully scanned all the colors „White, yup,white.I'm going to finish you so hard you're not going to believe it.“ You said a little bit sassy  
„Bet.“  
After winning you talked for a little while. About school, friends, just life. Then you remembered you came the investigate more about the thud. You forgot, how great. After thinkin avbot it, maybe you don't wanna, after all look like a pshyco, so you started with the basic question:  
„So Pete what do you like, as an hobby, except doing stuff with my dad, do you play any sports, any language, something?“ you pushed it on to him  
„Well, I hang out with Ned most of my time, and with Mr.Stark, I guess..“ he said  
„Okay, so no sport?“ you asked curious  
„No, no,no I'm not sporty at all. I can barley run.“ He said with a little nervous tone in his voice, and then he asked „Why?“ he looked at me with his puppy eyes kinda concerned  
„You know, just asking.“ You answered. „After all, as a girl who has two names,and goes to school with security gaurds, I have to know to who am I talking to, you know?“ you finished  
„Yea, I get that.“ He nodded  
„Hey, please just, I know it's random and all, but I like you. Uh, as a friend I mean. I like Ned and MJ of course. But can you please promise something to me?“ you started as you were walking out of your room  
„Yea, sure whats up?“ he asked as he got up out of his bed  
„My whole, well most of my life, I've been kept secrets to and a lot of people were hiding stuff from me, or hiding me to not get hurt. And I get why, and all, but it's not a great feeling when something is happening and you don't know what, specially when your family is doing that. So can you please be always honest with me? I finally have a friend, and I would be thankful if we can be honest with each other.“ You finished  
„Of course, don't worry bout it.“ He hugged you „No secrets between us.“  
After he hugged you you felt something in your stomach. You weren't sick that was for sure. You weren't pregnant that is also true. Maybe it was butterflies? No. He is just a friend. Nothing more. He is cute tho. No he is not. No. After you got back to Tower you got into your room and started thinking. Peter was lying to you. You this time you are not wrong and you could feel it. He doesn't do any sports? Sure, with those muscles  
definitely not. Who is he kidding?! You grew up with the Avengers, you're not that stupid. After thinking for a while you went to your dad's office to explore on Peter if he's hiding something. Dad was someone who would knew that. For sure.  
„Hey dad“ you walked inside  
„You know there's something people call knocking but hey to you to sweetie!“ he started „What's up? How was at Peter's? Did you make out?“ he joked, you think at least  
Your eyes widden when he said that „ Oh my, no!. We're friends! We barley talked if you want to know.“ You say that as you sit down in a chair.  
„Great! Just checking!“  
„So, I'm here beacuse I need to ask you something.“ He nodded as you were speaking  
„What do you do with Peter? Like he's here 4 times a week, you have to do something, right?“ you sounded upset  
„Well, we work on some stuff, you know tehnical stuff. Nothing special. Why?“ he finished quickly  
„I think he's hiding something. No, i know it“ you got up as you said that. „I heard two like loud thuds, in the apartment, and when I asked him he said he didn't heard, while heard he heard knocking which was like, quieter ten times.“  
„Maybe you dreamed?“ he offered  
„I thought so, but i didn't I know.“ You had enough: „If you two are hiding something I'm gonna discover it , I promise you.“ You finished  
„Okay, honey“ your dad said which confused you but you didn't pay attention to it.  
Two months were passing and you started paying more attention to Peter. When you would ask him if he would go with the squad the cinema he would say he had to go help aunt May. Or when you asked him if he would help you after school he would say he had to clean the apartments. You stayed at Peter's again and you have heard thud again, at the same time. As you were watching him, you noticed the smallest details which ,made you fall for him. You're a high-schooler, it's normal to have a crush. Right? The smile he would give you after some stupid hoke MJ made was so cute. And his curls after gym class were gorgeus. Well, less focusing on Peter himself, more focusing on what he's hiding. You knew that he was hiding something which hurted, even tho he promised you to not keep any secrets. Yes, you hoped that he will come clean to you, but he didn't. It was all on you.  
You started seeing more and more Avengers at the Tower. There were many people. You were confused to be honest. something was happening and yet again you didn't know what. As you were walking you saw Nat on the battlefield. She was practicing? You never saw her kicking big hard sponges if it wasn't to show you how to do it. You walk up to her and ask her the question:  
„Hey Nat, you maybe know why there's that many people here?“  
She stops „Yup. Your dad decided it would be a great idea if all Avengers would come and you know fight a little.“ She sounded a little upset  
„Like, practice or a fight?“ you were even more confused  
„Practice“ she continued „But, the idea it's okay, beacuse you never really know these days what could attack us, when, and how so you that' smart.“ You nodded as she spoke  
„The thing is not every Avenger is a friend to someone you know. Yeah, they act like they are pals and all that, but trust me I know it will finish with a real fight. And the upseting thing is, that your dad knows that very well.“ She finished.  
„Well, if they're mature they won't do that.“ You tried comforiting her „And besides how bad can it be, there'll be some fight and that's all.“ You said casually while walking away not knowing that you'll end up in that situation. You wanted to ask dad more about this situation so you went to find him. You found him in the kitchen eating with Steve.  
„Hey dad, hey Steve.“ You greeted and asked right away; „So about this Avengers thing that's happening that Nat told me..“ dad just cut you off  
„Yes, you'll be fighting, and published to the people and news as a new Avenger.“ Your heart felt like it stopped. You were confused. Yes, you trained almost everyday but you didn't think this day would come. At least now.  
Dad continued „I talked with your mom, and with Nat and Steve, and we think you're ready. You trained everyday, and plus it would be weird if you didn't become Avenger.“ He finished as he ate his sandwich. Everything seemed unreal. Were you ready for it? Maybe, pshyclly, but mentally it's a lot to take in right now. You still didn't say anything until Steve voice woke you up from this daydream.  
„Hello, Earth calls (Y/n)!“ you shook your head and looked at them  
„Yes? Um, woah, I don't know how to respond, I guess?“ you laughed nervously  
Steve added „Everything is going to be fine, you're not going to fight somebody like tomorrow, just relax, and hey you're an Avenger!“ he said cheerful  
„Yeah,I guess so:“ you said still not aware of what's happening  
„Uhm, about that, not fighting anyone“ dad said „Come with me kid, I'll explain“ as you walked up to your dad you started walking and he started explaining „I don't mean to stress you, we can cancel anytime, but I kinda said teveryone, we're gonna introduce a new Avenger. Maybe. And maybe I said you're going to fight Spider-Man. Maybe?“ He squeezed his eyes a little as he finished. You didn't say a word. You still needed to proceed everything that happend. As you were silent you got to the lab. You walked in after your dad and he said:  
„There, I made you a suit. I mean if you want it, nothing permanent. You decide.“ He pressed a button on his watch and a black suitcase opened up. A white tracksuit was laying in it. You couldn't see it very well beacuse it was folded. But it looked beautiful. In the middle of torso's suit there was a heart like your dad had. Only lavander. It looked so pretty, next to the suit there was a mask. It looked like your dad's and mom's but only white and with a strap so you can take it off. In the small corner of the case there were earrings made out of pearls. They looked so classy. And the last thing was your watch it was slik, black watch with Iron Man's logo behind it. With that watch you could call anyone for help. When your eyes looked at the things in the case more than 10 times carefully, you hugged your dad. Well more squeezed him.  
„Thank you, thank you, thank you. Words can describe how I feel dad. I am really thankful and honored that you even want me in this team“ you cried a little bit.  
„No, worries kid, you earned it. Now go ahead try it on!“ he said pushing you to the case. You still couldn't beleive what's happening. You got into the bathroom and started putting it on.  
The suit fitted you well. The white material suited your body perfectly. It had a little cut on your stomach right on underboob aerea. The suit was thick and thin at same time. Probably it was cut proof. The earrings fitted you ear and looked gorgues. The watch was a detail that was missing to the whole look. You look yourself in the mirror and you still can't belive it. This is not real. This isn't happening, you say to yourself. But it is. You are an Avenger. An Avenger. That never get's old.  
When you walked out of the bathroom Mom, Dad, Nat and Steve were waiting for you. Mom started crying and dad hugged her while he was looking proud. Steve and Nat were smiling proudly too. Mom came to hug you and said: „I knew this day would come. I love you and I'm so so proud of you.“  
„I love you to mom.“ You replied  
You walked out on the battle field everyone who you' ve known your whole life was sitting out there. You felt nervous to be honest. A fight with Spider-Man, was a little to much to nadle right now but okay. It's friendly Spider-Man how hard can it be. You trained with Thor so it shouldn't be that hard.  
„Hey, kid you hear me?“ your dad called  
„Dad how can I hear you?“ you asked confused  
„Earings are little headphones and microphones at the same time, and you have a little microphone inside your mask so the sound could be better.“  
„Oh, it makes sense.“  
„Yes, what I wanted to say. Don't kill the kid, I think he's your age so he's on your level to. You don't have to defend him to win you just have to show everyone you know how to fight. The gloves of the suit are little lasers so yu can cut the web or even tase Spider-boy. And no worries you got this. Love you“  
Your eyes fall down to your gloves to see a button right on your palm. That's the laser thing he told you about. As you were looking around one more time you hear a voice:  
„Hi, I'm- uh, Spider-Man“ he said „Mr.Stark said you're the new Avenger,nice the meet you“ he showed his hand as he was waving to me. That voice sounded a little too familiar and then it clicked: that's fricking Peter Parker. You remembered that he promised you he's not going to lie to you but he did. This was his secret. This is what he was hiding. Okay, I get it. But let's  
surprise him and kick his ass.  
„Hey, you okay?“ he asked „Are you okay with this?“  
„Oh, I'm so okay with this if you ask me. Let's start.“  
You grab his arm and throw him over your sholuder. Before you could even get up he shots his webs and your legs instantly stick together. With the laser you cut the web off. You got up and Spider-Man or better to say Peter tried to shoot web at you, but, you slided down and kicked his legs. As he was falling down you used your laser and lasered him on his hands. He couldn't move so you took out his web shooters and threw them to the side. You moved and got up. As you were walking away he kicked your legs and you fell. You turned you body facing his and kicked him in the stomach. He grabbed his stomach as you punched him in the face one side then other. It's too harsh too say you were enjoying this, but it was cool, even tho you liked him. Part of you was only doing this beacuse he was lying to you. He was falling down and you kicked him again on the stomach so he could falll on his back and you could see who the Spider-Man is even tho you know. You laser him one more time and on his knees facing his face taking of his mask slowly, knowing what you'll see. You took of his mask but your eyes were closed. Something didn't want you to see his face. But you had to do it. It was now or never. You took off his mask. It was him.  
„Hi, I'm Peter Parker.“ He said with a little crack in is voice. You took of his mask  
„Hi, there.“ you said to him looking dead in the eye. He freaked out. As he was staring at you probably with a hundred questions you got up and started walking towards the exit. you felt your eyes tearing up. Were you mad? Yes, quite a bit, he lied to you. And your dad lied to you. You put your mask back on so no one can see your face. You started crying, and didn't want anyone to see. You felt broken for some reason. You came to your mom and hugged her tight.You heard your dad saying in the hall that the new Avenger will come inside a little later. He was walking out and had a sad look on his eyes. You really can't blame him, he didn't really hide anything. When he got out he asked:  
„Where's Spider-Man?“ you felt awful that he's asking where Pete is even tho your his daughter. But you know he doesn't show emotions or care that good.  
„Outside. And I know it's Pete.“ You gasp  
„Oh, okay.“ And then he stormed out. After that you went to your room. And you fell asleep. Yes, you didn't fight for three days but you were emotionally tired. A person who you believed the most has lied to you. You fought him, and don't know how he's feeling. That's the worst part.


	5. Butterflies in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey!! just to clear up sm: i 've never watched annabelle part 1 , part 2 or part 3. this was the first movie i could remember!! enjoy and please leave a comment!!

After that fight, you couldn't stop thinking about Peter. Your mind was going thru so much thoughts at the same time. Peter was Spider-Man, he was keeping a secret to you, even tho that part is still questionable if you're really mad at him. And you were worried about him. Was he fine? Where is he right now, and what's he's doing? Those questions wouldn't leave your mind right now, but you had to be strong. Dad and mom stopped by to see if you need anything but you were just angry and sad at the same time. You didn't go to school for a week, that's how bad you felt about it. I mean, it wasn't anything bad that you killed him, you just couldn't look him in his big brown puppy eyes. After how you treated him he didn't deserve that. He deserved an explanation.Right when you were opening your phone you got a text message. From Pete. You forgot that you had his number, but here we are.

Peter: Hey  
(Y/n): hey, whats up?  
Peter: You, okay? We haven't seen you in school like for a week.  
(Y/n): yeah, I know. i'm coming next week no worries :)  
Peter: Awesome! Do you want me to send you what we did this week?

You or Peter didn't feel okay talking about it, but someone had adres the elephant in the room . So it was you.

(Y/n): hey pete, i'm sorry for, you know.. i shouldn't act like that. it was stupid. are you okay at least?  
Peter: No,no there's nothing to be sorry about.. i shouldn't lie to you, but Mr. Stark said that it's enough that May and Ned know, and he didn't want to get you in trouble. Y'know, Spider-Man has enemies too. And I'm fine thank you  
(Y/n): wait you told my that about that i was kinda suspicious about you and stuff?  
Peter: Well I had to. He's the only person i can talk to about spidey stuff  
(Y/n): oh okay sure. and you are really okay? sure i didn't go too harsh on you lol?  
Peter: I'm finee, it was painful a little but you know how to fight so that's great!  
(Y/n): i'm sorry again, something snapped in me so i kinda was going crazy.  
Peter: It's okay no worries, Ned says he expected something like that from you. Betty Rogers was weird he said.  
(Y/n): Ned knows!! omg Pete you tryna publish me to the world!  
Peter: He asked, where the bruise came from and then i said that it was some bad guys at Avengers tower, and he was like you sure and you know that i tell him everything, so i told him. If he could keep a secret that i'm Spider-Man he can keep yours secret to trust me.  
(Y/n): lol i was joking!! it's okay. if he knows it's not like everyone knows. hey just one last question: do you guys have a group chat or something? cause i was thinking of making one, but if you do have one...  
Peter: Oh, yeah sure just a sec

Betty is added to the chat  
Ned: Oh hey betty! long time no see huh?  
MJ: hi nerd welcome to the losers club  
Peter: There you go!  
Betty: oh hey you guys! did you miss me? :p  
MJ: nah, not really  
Ned: Sure we did, Peter missed you the most  
Ned: his blank stares were caused by you  
Peter: Ned shut up, please. Thank you!!!  
Betty: ahahahha oh he's joking right Ned  
Ned: yeah sure chill Parker, it's not like you only think about Betty all the time  
MJ: okay i agree  
Peter: Ned i'm going to kill you  
Betty: anyways nice talk you guys. i wish you a happy killing session Pete and Ned and MJ i'll see you around. byee  
Ned: bye  
MJ: idk if you'll see me around but i'll see you around  
Peter: bye

Peter: Ned!!!! Don't say those things. how many times i have to tell you dude  
Ned: i knoww, i barley can hold back in class to say those things. whew that's hard i still don't know how i haven't told anyone yet that you're Spider-Man  
Peter: and you will not tell anyone! okay??  
Ned: yes i swear! i told you that just chill man. i think she likes you too. and plus you would be so cute together.  
Peter: Noo Ned. She's probably dating like someone who is not a nerd if she's dating someone.  
Ned: however you say Pete, i gotta run see you at school  
Peter: Bye

Sunday passed just like that an you were coming back to school. yo wee glad that you sorted out things with Peter beacause you couldn't sleep peacefully at all. Today mom and dad said that there is going to be happening a lot of stuff here at the Tower and that it's better for you to move close to school. And that you wouldn't have to drive everyday to Peter's and wake up at 5 in the morning. Wanda and Nat would live with you and it would be only over week so when it's weekend you can come back home to your parents. you had no problem with this idea and you couldn't wait to tell Peter. He only knew that you lived in the Tower. Well, now Ned knew so you're going to tell them both. 

As you were walking into school you saw Peter and Ned. you could recognize those brown curls from a mile. You happily smiled and hugged both of them saying hi. MJ passed by pretty quick by just waving you. you didn't pay much attention to her beacause she didn't talk to anyone at all. Ned went to the bathroom and it was the perfect moment to tell Pete what was happening.In reality it wasn't that big of a deal you just wanted to be close to Peter and just apologize in person. you watched carefully Ned walking to the bathroom as you were staring at him. Then you heard Peter's soft voice:  
"You okay?" he looked at you concerned, probably why were you looking at Ned so carefully. Your eyes move to Peter's and you grab Peter by his sleeve and pull him to a place where no on was walking. You press him to the wall and you're looking around so no one can see you. You hug him, really tight.He hugs you back. You never felt happier in your life, his strong arms were around you and he smelt awesome. Like a guy who cared about his looks but not too much. You step behind.

"I-I shouldn't do that, I'm sorry" you said scratching your arm  
"It's fine, don't worry bout it. May I ask why you hugged me? I-uh, it's nothing bad, but you know people usually don't do that they usually just tease me-" you cut him off  
"I wanted to say sorry not only over phone and I'm not the best at expressing words so yeah. Thank you and I'm sorry again." you smiled and looked away  
"I told you were cool. After all, I can't be mad at you, you're my best friend." you looked at him and he looked at you realizing what he said "Uh-I mean we're close you know" he started to panic a little  
"Calm down. I'm not mad, why would I be? We are best friends:" yup you confirmed. You didn't want to but it would be even more akward if you were just quiet. You wanted to be more than friends now. You wanted those arms to be around your body and that smell to become yours so badly. But your dad wouldn't allow that and even if he did everyone at the Tower would tease you about it. At the end, it was just a crush. Simple crush that will go away sooner or later. You almost forgot, moving in New York.

"Uhm, yeah I almost forgot, I need you here beacause, my parents and probably everyone, decided it would be okay that i move in New York. I would be living here only over the week and then over weekend i would go back to the Tower." you explained  
"Oh, that's great we can go to school everyday together with Ned and MJ, if she wants but awesome! It's going to be easier for you." he hugged you and you instantly had that stupid smile on: Gosh you wanted to stay like this forever  
"Yeah I will be living with Wanda and Nat, so yeah, woohoo neighbor." you said sarcastic" We can come back now, I can sense that Ned is having a mild panic attack." you joked. When you came back you saw Ned and MJ talking by the lockers. Each of you was separated in their class. The only class that all four of you had together was chemistry. You were sitting with Ned , and MJ with Peter. Usually you would have class but today teacher didn't come and you were just talking with the group for the whole time. Then the idea of going to the cinema popped in your head:  
"Hey, are you guys free Friday night?" you asked  
Ned answered "I think i am"  
Peter answered also "Yeah, same"  
And MJ with her creative answers came "I don't know. Planning on to kill someone?"   
"I was thinking if you want to go to the cinema, I saw on Google that there's an Annabelle marathon starting at 7 pm so I thought if you want to..?" you explained  
"Hell yeah I'm down" Ned confirmed with a big smile on his face  
"That does sound interesting. Count me in." MJ said more then one sentence which meant that she was in  
"I'll go too, sure." Peter confirmed and you eyes met. You smiled back at him and looked him in the eyes.  
"Okay lovebirds, if you want just go by yourself." Ned interrupted and you could hear him rolling his eyes on you. "Just text the deets in the group." he finished.

Friday came quickly. You already moved in, you were ready for just about anything. The apartment was awesome, and living with Nat and Wanda was so awesome. They were like the cool aunts, you could gossip with them and joke with them about anything. You loved them and life with them. Of course they said it would be okay if you went to the cinema. You said you would come back pretty late because it was at the end a three movie marathon. They said it's fine as long you come home safe and alive, plus they've seen you on the battle field, there was nothing you couldn't kill. You were excited about the marathon. It was your first ever night out in some way with your friends, and Peter would be there. You wanted to look good, but not to put too much effort in it. Casual, but cute. You sprayed your favorite parfume, and took chapstick, you know in case. Girls left you some cash on the table because they were at the Tower. You sprinted out, and met the crew. Everyone looked nice, huh, maybe it was okay for you to get ready in some way. While walking to the cinema no one stopped talking, it was loud full of laughing and talking. You enjoyed it. When you all came to the cinema you bought popcorn and some drinks and of course tickets. You placed yourself between MJ and Peter. What a better place. Before starting you talked mostly with MJ while Peter talked with Ned. The lights turned off, and it was pitched black in the hall. The movie started playing. It was funny and scary at the same time. Well mostly scary if you don't sit by MJ. She took it so easy , with a smile it was weird. After the first movie was over, you had to go to the bathroom. Peter had to go too, so you went together. When you finished, you saw Peter waiting for you outside. He asked, how is the film for you so far, and you couldn't help but laugh because MJ even scariest scenes turns into something funny. He was talking to you leaned to the wall and with his arms crossed. He wore a jean jacket so his muscles were really defined. Now you knew, why he had that muscles- saving the world is their reason. How cute and hot at the same time. You were walking in the hall, and the first thing you see was MJ and Ned who switched seats so you can seat next to Peter. Can't deny, you weren't that mad about it. Walking up to your row you mouthed Ned and MJ "I hate you" and and showing them gun fingers. They were smiling and sending you kisses. The second movie stared and this time it wasn't that funny. The scenes were way more scary then the ones with MJ. You covered your eyes, mouth because it was gross at some parts and looking away. One time you looked away, and saw Peter smiling at you. You looked at him with your eyes slightly closed because how scary it was. He started laughing when he saw you and you just stared at him with a face expression "When are you done?". The third movie happend and it was the scariest of all of them by now. At one part you pressed your hand to the handle of the seat and Peter's hand met yours. You moved your hand quickly mouthing him an "I'm sorry" message. He just smiled.

The marathon was over and you slowly went home. Again the trip was filled with talking, laughing and a bit of yelling. But your mind was still at the part of the night when your hand met Peter's


	6. Chapter 6

When you came home you still couldn't stop thinking about today. In fact nothing special happened, but you were head over hills for Peter now. You wanted him to be yours, and his hands to be holding yours all the time. That's it. You have a crush on Peter Parker, or should I say Spider-Man. It was 2 in the morning when you came home and girls were still not home. You showered, ate something small, and walked into your room. At first you were just scrolling through social-media until you were bored. Suddenly you were thirsty from all the popcorn you ate at the cinema and went to get a glass of water. While you were drinking you heard a sound coming from your room. Well, it was more like a thud. Since you can't never be too careful, you pick the biggest knife from the kitchen and slowly tip-toe into your bedroom. On your surprise you saw a figure standing there next to your window. You turn on the light and saw Spider-Man, or should I say Peter there. With a gasp of relief you ask him annoyed:

"God, Parker, you tryna get killed?"

"Woah, woah, slow down there! And no, I was just, y'know passing by" he said pointing his hands to the knife to put it down

"Come in." you said gesturing with your hands " How do you even know I live here? You stock me Spidey?"

"No, no, I was swinging one time, and I saw you?" he said kinda nervously " And why are you even awake?" he leaned on my dresser

"I-I just couldn't sleep. Thinking about stuff." I said with hand on my hips and looking around my room 

"Same. How was the movie? I've honestly never seen a stupider movie in my life." he said chuckling 

"Really?" you said coming in the kitchen and putting back the knife " I was so scared, but you should see The Amityville Horror. It is based on the real story but it's just stupid. I wasn't scared by it at all." you tried to play of cool. He nodded, and then you broke off the awkward silence

"So is there anything new in the town?"

"Nah, nothing special. Just stopped a car teft." he finished quickly

"Cool. You want to do something, cause I'm bored, and once I'm awake I can't sleep." you said and jumped on your big bed

"You have Star Wars?" he said shyly

"Oh my God, can you be more nerdy?" getting up you said sarcastic and walking to the dresser he was leaned on "Not sure I have it, but my computer is here somewhere." you started digging the the drawers and opening them until you had the check the last one which was right next to Peter. You slowly lift your head up looking at him:

"Uhm, sorry to bother, but can you move, please." you look at him with a smile on your face. He stared at you and then shook his head

"Yeah, yeah sure" he walked away casually and sat on my bed, while you were looking for the computer and finally found it. You walk towards Peter and seat next to him on the bed. Then you start:

"Okay, here are some movies that my dad downloaded. And you can take of your mask no one can't see you here, don't worry." you said giggling 

"Oh, yeah I forgot thank you." he takes of his mask and takes your computer into his lap.

"You want to eat something?" you ask while walking out of the room to drink water cause you were still thirsty 

"No, no thank you." he answered quickly and continued searching for the right movie. When you walk back in your room you see Peter laying on your bed. As you smile he nervously asks:

"Is this okay? I mean, I don't want Mr.Stark to kill-" he started panicking so you cut him off

"Don't worry Parker. Stop stressing about my dad. He's not going to kill you. And it's fine." you seat next to him. "So what are we watching, Spider-Boy?" you said teasingly pulling a blanket on you

"First of all it's Spider-MAN, second of all I chose Star Wars: The Last Jedi. " you smiled like an idiot. Peter and you were watching movie for about an hour, and then you fell asleep. You fell asleep faster, maybe on purpose just to be next to him. Sure he was on his side, but still you somehow managed to get close to him, and he wouldn't mind that much. When you turned around you felt his hand wrapping your waist and pulling you closer. Well, that you didn't mind. After a couple of hours of sleeping you woke up to a surprise. Peter wasn't next to you. Even tho that made you sad you could still smell him on your pillow. Checking your phone you see it was 10 in the morning. Not even that late. While walking to kitchen, your realized you were still alone in the apartment.While eating you got a notification. It was from Wanda:

Wanda<3: Hey, sweetie. Yesterday we came late and you were asleep so we didn't want to bother you. Coming to the Tower?  
(Y/n): sure, i'll be there in a hour

In the shower you were only thinking about Peter.Last night, mostly.And did Wanda and Nat see you and Peter. That was also being a topic in your head, but you weren't to stressed about it cause, you know they won't tell anything to mom and dad. You hoped so. The cinema, and then falling asleep next to him. He was so warm, and you wanted to sleep next to him, every night. But still, you wondered why he didn't text you. Maybe he forgot? Or maybe he just doesn't want to? It was a mystery. you were kinda mad, but there was no reason to. He's Spider-Man and a great student. What will he do with a girlfriend like you? " He probably doesn't even like you" you were repeating to yourself. "Ugh, what was I thinking." Again, filling your mind with stupid thoughts. Storming through the city flt awesome. Cold morning air against your face, was everything you needed right now. When you were right in front of the Tower, you inhaled the winter air, right before you went inside.

"Hello, the daughter of Tony Stark." Vision surprised you right as you walked in

"Geez, Vision, you always have to scare me? " you chuckled 

"Well, we can debate about that. Let me show you where everyone is." he showed you which way to walk. The walking was quiet and super long. It felt really long at least. Your heart dropped when you realized what happened yesterday and that girls maybe saw you and Parker all cuddled up in your bed. The thought about everyone finding out was weird, even though you and Parker don't date. When you walked in you hugged your mom and dad and started talking about your week and school. When the subject about school became the subject about cinema your heart stopped beating for a moment. Like for real. You summed it up as much as you could and went to your room to "see if there's anything you need to take", when in reality you needed to breathe and think about everything you've done and what happened in the pas 24 hours.Nothing big happened, but it was a lot to take in because three months ago you didn't know how friends even work.And now, you were sleeping with a boy who wasn't even your boyfriend and plus he's a superhero. To sum it all up you were freaking out a bit. Then Wanda walked in your room with a knock:

"Hey (Y/n), can I come in?" she said peeking in my room

"Yeah, yeah sure, come in." you breathed out. She was the only person you trusted the most, because she was the closest to your age, and you were always with her. She was like a bigger sister to you.

"What's up?" she asks and sits next to you taking your hands and holding them

"What do you mean what's up? What's up with you?" you look around your room trying to not look her in the eyes.

"Hey, you know you can tell me anything. Right?" she squeezed my hand "I saw you today, What happened?"

"Well, nothing really happened. It just." you stop and take a deep breath "Gosh, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I like Parker. Okay? I guess that's why i'm acting all weird and stuff. I mean it scares me the fact that you and Nat actually saw me and Parker in bed, but we didn't do anything, I swear-" she chuckles and cuts you off

"Oh my, Nat owes me 5 dollars, and so what? It's normal to like people. You're a teenager!" you looked her concerned " So what if you fell asleep together, you know that I wouldn't tell your parents. Plus, I think you'd be a cute couple." she said removing a string of hair of my face

"Thank you. It really means a lot. I don't know why I'm freaking out that much. But he didn't even text me or call me.. " again you had a sad look on your face

"Don't worry about it. He's a good kid. I know it." she hugged you, and then Nat walked in:

"What is this? A girls talk and I'm not invited?" she put a hand on your shoulder

"Of course you are Nat" you smiled softly "Talking about boys and stuff."

"Ooh, I've waited for this. You and Parker, huh?" she said putting a hand on her hip

"Yes, and you" Wanda said pointing at Nat " Owe 5 bucks, lady"

"You like Peter?" Nat asked with a shocked face expression. You nodded 

"(Y/n) likes who?" and then your mom walks in. You couldn't help but throwing yourself on the bed

"Can I tell her?" Nat asks "She's already here (Y/n) " she said

"Just say, I have nothing to lose." you groan

"(Y/n) likes Parker" Wanda finishes " But don't tell anyone" she added

"I knew it" mom said coming out, and you got quickly up and groaned again.

The day went by pretty fast. It was filled with laughter and yelling around the Tower. Today you ate Chinese with Bucky and Steve, all three of you insisted, while others ate pizza. In the afternoon you agreed to go practice with Steve. Hell, you haven't practiced with him in a month and you missed it. The training was hard but fun. Steve pushed all your limits, and you hated him even more. You didn't realize that it was almost 9 o'clock when you finished. Steve and you walked up to the kitchen where you saw Peter looking in his phone. You said hi, just to be polite and quickly went to shower. After showering you went to the movie room to pick out something to watch in your room. ( The movie room and your TV was working on the CD player so you could pick out the movie) When you walked right out the movie room with three CD's in your hand Peter joined your walk out of nowhere.

"Parker, stop being so quiet, or I'll kill you for real." you groaned

"Sorry, didn't mean to. So what are you watching?" he tried to make a conversation between you two even tho there was tension 

"I still don't know" you said "Going to decide in my room." you stopped in the kitchen putting down the CD's and opening the fridge

"So what you've been up to tomorrow?" he asked 

"Oh nothing, honestly. Busy with school, and I'm going to train tomorrow with the crew, you? " you said throwing ice cream on the counter and taking a spoon " Want some?" you asked keeping him on distance but still being polite

"No, no thank you. I will be there tomorrow to! So we can train together! If.If you want, of course" he said playing with his hands and you started walking away "Hey, (Y/n), uhm, are you mad at me?" he asked with a serious tone in his voice

"No, why?" you asked. You weren't mad, you were just sad, because the boy you fell for, kinda played with your feelings

"I just feel like you are for some reason. You sure?"

"Yeah, everything's fine Parker, I'm just tired and I don't feel well." you made something up

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, if you need anything, just call." he smiled and looked with his brown eyes into your. You stared in is eyes for about few seconds and then shook your head and waved goodnight to him. That night you couldn't sleep that well, so you watched all three movies. As excited you were for tomorrow for training with the Avengers, you were still thinking a lot about Peter, and, well just Peter.

"


	7. Chapter 7

That night you slept pretty well.As much you could get sleep, of course. When you woke up, you did feel okay, except you were still thinking about Peter. You were sure that you liked him, but you just wanted to know how he feels. After yesterday, sure you didn't get much to talk to him, but still you wanted an explanation. To get your mind off of the situation with Peter, you focused on the today fight and to get your sadness or let's say anger through fighting way. Suited up, walking out of your room you saw Steve walking next to you.

"Hey kid." he greeted " How ya feeling?"

"Honestly? Bad-ass." you answered, while walking out with him on the battle field

"Language, young lady." Stave said teasingly looking at you

"Yeah, yeah whatever." you rolled your eyes at him and walked to Nat and Wanda on the battle field.They were starting the training kicking at some big bags in the corner. You were walking up to them when, Peter landed in front of you which cost him falling also. As you giggled, he got up and asked:

"Uh, hey, what you up to?" he asked playfully

"Nothing much, just going to Wanda and Nat, but then you showed up, so yeah... You?" again talking to him in a cold way but still polite

"Yeah-Uhm, I-I was just passing by, I mean you said yesterday we can train together, so if you're free now?" he looked into your (E/c) eyes. Even tho you didn't see his eyes, you could tell that he was looking at you.

"Sorry Parker, I'm currently reserved for the girls. Maybe later?" you smile and put a hand on his shoulder, just to seem like you care. Well, you do but you didn't want him to know.

"Oh, okay, see you later." he waved and quickly shoot his webs and moved. Later you trained with Nat and Wanda for about two hours. Mostly leg kicks and arm kicks. Even tho you were really focused, your eyes would still search Peter. In one moment he was with Bucky, then with Steve and lastly your dad. Once he wasn't moving and he stayed at your dad's "station", you finished it up at Nat's and Wanda's and went over to dad. Peter, as it seemed, was doing something with your dad over his suit. His suit was still on, but it was also projecting on the screen. They were swiping, and touching the screen, mostly some tech stuff. You lean on to the door, sigh and say:

"How is it going, boys?" then your dad quickly turned around and took of his glasses, saying:

"Oh, sweetie, didn't see ya there. Doing well, right Parker?" he tapped Peter on his shoulder. Peter wasn't wearing his mask, and his curls were just calling you to ran your fingers through them. He looked so dreamy. Imagine having a boyfriend who is smart, cute and a superhero. That is awesome. But the worst thing is you never know what can happen. Oh gosh, why are you thinking about these stuff, you're not even close to dating him. Then Peter finishes:

"Yeah, sure Mr.Stark." he smiles and nods at him. After that you ask him the question he seemed to wait the whole day:

"Parker, you up for few round outside?" you asked with a smirk

"Sure, awesome." he answered putting his mask back on, and walking towards you. Right when you were walking away, you heard your dad saying

"Don't do anything stupid, okay.?" you rolled your eyes and simply nodded. Peter looked behind but you showed him with you hands to just keep walking.

When you got out of the room where boy were in, you went in the corner were earlier Wanda and Nat were. They probably left, so you could practice with Peter.

When you entered the part of the battle field, you placed yourself in front of Peter. Hi was full on Spider-Man mode.Then you heard him

"Who goes first?" clenching down he asked

"Shoot your webs, Spidey." you prepared your fists and stood in a fighting position. Your mask suddenly surrounds your face and in a second you see Peter shooting webs at you. You quickly move and kick him with your legs in the stomach area. He falls down and gets up in a blink of an eye shooting more web, but up to the ceiling. You look up and with your laser cut the webs with he was coming. Yet again, he falls and with your air boost, in your hands you boost him away. This time he gets up and with his webs sticks your hands together. He stated walking towards you and you kick him with your leg. That helped you to gather all your power and rip out the webs around your arms.Soon as you were finally free, you saw more web coming towards you. You simply clench down and with lasers destroy Peter's web shooters.

"Hey, this isn't fair!" he yelled as he looked in his web shooters

"It's not. That's why I'm not gonna use my lasers. Hand to hand." you said taking of your lasers

"F-fine, but I can't beat you up, you-you're a girl and-" you cut him of

"Who said you're gonna beat me up?" lifting your leg up you kick him in the face. He puts his arms on his face and quickly swings his left arm at you. Your arm instantly grabbed his and stopped it from punching your face. You looked him dead in the eyes, well eyes on the mask, an with your leg crossed his making him fall down. While catching your breath you feel a arm wrapping around your leg and pulling you down. Now you were the one to fall. Soon, you see Peter's mask above you in a standing position. He narrowed his head looking at you, and you just took his arm and pulled him making him fall on his back across your head. Then he sighs and asks:

"Damn, (Y/n), you're really on me." he's just laying there and gasping painfully

"Yup." you got up and dusted of non-existed dirt of your suit and looked down on him. He was still laying but he rolled on his stomach and you could tell that he was looking at you

"Why? Wha-Did I do something wrong?" he asked, and you roll your eyes at him, walking away from him

"Don't mess with my feelings Parker, and this won't be happening." you left and went to your dads office. You could tell that Peter was confused, but after all he's a smart boy. He will realize what he done.

"Hey kiddo, how did go?" your dad knew you would come in, you were his little girl. You just tightly hug him and say:

"Good. I beat his ass." you say with a smirk on

"I knew it. That's my girl." he hugs you back. After a long hug, you wrap it up and say you're done for today. You started walking up to your room and just think about laying in your bed for the rest of the day doing nothing.

"Hey FRIDAY, can you please alarm everyone, if they need me I'll be in my room?" 

"Of course Miss Stark." the robot everyone loves said back

"Thank you." you said closing your door and walking into your bathroom. You took a long warm shower and washed your hair. During the shower you jammed to your favorite "crying in the shower" playlist. Ah, good times. After that, you jumped on your bed and fell asleep. When you woke up it was 6 pm. First you go to the bathroom, and realize your hair is curly so you must've fallen asleep with your wet hair. Well, you looked cute so it wasn't a problem.After staring at yourself for a few moments, a knock on your door woke you up fully. You drag yourself to the door and open them up. Who was knocking? Peter. Of course, not like you didn't expect.

"Hey." you yawn

"h-hey, did I wake you up?" he asks leaning on to the door frame

"No, no I just woke up." you answered and gestured him to come inside your room

"Oh, okay. So um, what you're doing or planning on to do?" he asked looking down, as you sat on your bed

"Well nothing much." 

"Cool." he nodded and then continued "So, fighting was fun, huh? I mean you've got some pretty good moves not gonna lie"

"Thank you. You were pretty good too." you smile and look into his big brown eyes. God, you just wanted to kiss him right now. He looked so cute.You stare at him for a couple of seconds and then he breaks the silence:

"I- I didn't understand, what you've said back there, I mean you don't have to explain, I'm just asking"

"No, it's okay. I just was kinda pissed of cause after we watched the movie you didn't call me or text me, so..." you clear it out

"Oh, that.I just didn't mean to." he looks at you

"Didn't mean to? You know how i felt?" you got up and yelled "Parker, you can't play with my feelings. " you quiet down

"I just didn't know what to say, I-I really like you and I don't want to ruin our friendship-" he continued, then stopped and just realized what he said

"Y-you like me?" you ask pointing at yourself

"Shit." he groaned and then closed his eyes for a second and you walk up close to him and stand in front of him. He opens his eyes and sees you standing here. 

"I like you too Parker." and you slowly kiss him. You felt his arms around your waist pulling you closer to him. One arm is wrapped around his shoulders and the other is brushing his curls.Soon after you heard a few people clapping hands. Quickly, you apart yourself from Peter and see that Wanda and Nat are smiling like two idiots. You bite your lip, glance at Peter and look at the girls:

"How long are you here?"

"Long enough." Wanda answers and starts leaving your room 

"Don't tell my dad please." you ask 

"Of course. And you don't do anything stupid." Nat leaves and shuts your door. You stupidly smile at Peter and see him smiling too. He pulls you into a hug and wraps again his arms around your waist. You felt butterflies in your stomach. Then you heard a knock and quickly moved away from Peter. It was your dad. Thank God he didn't see you.

"Hey kids, Pizza tonight?" he peeked on your room with a smile

"Yeah, yeah sure." you answer quickly. He leaves and you ask Pete:

"Should we maybe come out so of the room so people don't come in anymore." He just nodded and kissed you again one more time. His lips were so soft and felt great against yours. After the kiss you smiled like an idiot again. You felt so happy , like a child. Peter and you were laying on the couch in the living room not so close to each other, but still close enough to hold hands. Whenever would someone pass you'd quickly move away from Peter, and when the air was clear you'd hug him and lay on his chest. His heart was like a music for your ears. Soon, you fell asleep. He didn't move and you didn't move. His hand was holding yours all the time. You finally had the perfect ending.


End file.
